


The Anniversary Gift

by Tethered_Angel



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Abuse, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/F, Figging, Humiliation, Nipple Clamps, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tethered_Angel/pseuds/Tethered_Angel
Summary: Finding herself with a broken laptop and no money, Wallflower does the only thing she can do and sells herself into the service of a powerful woman and her mysterious wife. It's only for the night of course. She can handle a little pain, right?Not much actual sex, the focus is mostly on the domination elements and Wallflower's naivete.





	The Anniversary Gift

The thud of heavy brass against solid wood made Wallflower shudder. Biting her lip, she raised the weighted ring for another knock at the mansion’s door. The place was big, far bigger than any home she had ever been in, set well away from the world in a private estate. 

She glanced around nervously. She was sure it was the right place. The taxi driver had assured her of it. 

Crossing her arms, she shivered as a chill breeze tugged at the hem of her skirt, wishing the pitiful fabric did a better job of protecting her legs from the elements. What she wouldn’t give to be in a comfortable pair of jeans, but her instructions were explicit. At least she had her sweater. Its warm, thick wool was a comforting weight against the chill evening air.

The creak of the opening door made her jump. It swung inward to reveal a tall man with grey skin and scornful purple eyes. His shockingly red hair was carefully combed back, and his immaculately pressed tuxedo was work with almost military precision.

“Name?” he demanded curtly, glaring down his nose at her.

Wallflower swallowed nervously, extending a shaky hand. “W-Wallflower. Wallflower Blush.”

The butler nodded sharply, pointedly ignoring her outstretched hand as he stepped to the side and gestured her inside. “Come. The mistress doesn’t appreciate being kept.”

“Sorry!” Wallflower apologized anxiously, scurrying inside as the man shut the door behind her. The dull thud reverberated through the air, sending her heart pounding against her chest. A shudder ran up her spine as the deadbolt solidly engaged, locking her inside the mansion with a feeling of terrible finality. 

“This way,” the man ordered, setting a brisk pace as he led her through the massive foyer, into one of several hallways leading deeper into the building. Wallflower’s eyes widened as she took in the dark elegance of the mansion’s interior. Her sneakers scuffed across the smooth hardwoods, her footsteps only occasionally muffled by rich Persian rugs. Intricately papered walls stretched upward to high, molded ceilings, panels of ebony wood running the length of the corridor at waist height. Small alcoves bearing statues and suits of armor spaced the walls between gold framed paintings of bloody battles and powerful matriarchs. 

The man led her unerringly, unphased by the gloom and darkness of the hallway, until he finally reached an opened doorway. “Here,” he said curtly, drawing to a halt. “Wait inside. The Mistress will see you at her convenience.”

“Thanks,” Wallflower said to his back as he strode away. “Rude…”

She stepped inside, nervous at what she might find. She half expected it to be full of chains and medieval instruments of torture. But it appeared to be just a sitting room, albeit an opulent one bigger than her apartment. The dark wood floors transitioned into a luxurious carpet, an ornate golden chandelier providing surprisingly ample lighting. A fire crackled in a truly massive fireplace, in front of which was a small sitting area with a low table and a couple of chairs. 

Slowly, she made her way over, head turning to thoroughly take in the rest of the room. To her left, dozens of animal heads adorned the wall; trophies of deer, antelope, even a moose. Their blank, black eyes seemed to stare at her as they flickered with reflected fire. 

Wallflower swallowed nervously, turning to the other wall. A tall black curtain obscured it entirely, stretching from floor to ceiling and giving no hints as to what lay beyond. She was struck by the urge to sweep it aside, to discover what mysteries lay beyond the curtain, but her curiosity was crushed by a sudden wave of dread. She knew why she was here, and despite the small, eager part of her brain driving her on, she wanted to put it off as long as possible. 

It took her several long, agonizing seconds to finally tear her eyes away from the ominous curtain and back to the seating area. She made her way on shaky legs, taking a deep, steadying breath before plopping down on the end of a short couch facing the fire. She shuddered as the chinelle brushed against her bare legs. Why did the stupid skirt have to be so short? She shifted, doing her best to adjust the fabric under her, but the hem simply couldn’t reach, falling far short of her knees. 

She found herself chewing her lip as she waited, the tall grandfather clock in the corner ticking past the seconds. The fire danced before her, providing a welcome distraction from the eerie silence of the windowless room. She shivered, despite the warmth. All this waiting was setting her on edge. Maybe this was a mistake. She didn’t need a computer that badly. She could earn the money another way…

And fail half her classes until then. 

She sighed, slumping back in the uncomfortable chair. No, she was already committed. Scary as it was, she had agreed to it, so she couldn’t turn back now. She blushed, rubbing her legs together anxiously. It… did sound kind of exciting actually. She just wasn’t sure she was ready to admit it. 

Did they have to keep her waiting so long? One way or the other she just wanted to get it over with already!

She winced, realizing that her fingernails were digging into her thighs. Taking a deep breath, she released her grip, purposely shifting her focus to the little table in front of her, noticing the little tray of cookies in the middle. She shrugged, then snatched one and took a bite.

It was terrible. One of those dry, crumbly things people sometimes have with coffee. Not really great for settling frayed nerves. She chewed slowly, shuddering as the chalky taste assaulted her tongue, before forcing herself to swallow. Gross. She glanced around to assure herself she was still alone, then tossed the rest of the cookie into the fireplace.

“Good evening.”

Wallflower squeaked in surprise, jumping to her feet and turning to the door. Two women had entered, and were making their way toward her. She raised her hand in an awkward greeting. “H-hi.” She cringed.

The first woman smirked. She was tall, incredibly so, with skin like polished onyx and cold green eyes that seemed to tug at Wallflower’s spirit. Her hair was a teal cascade behind her back. A meticulously tailored suit of purest black framed her flawless hourglass figure, and Wallflower suspected the tie alone could pay her rent for several months. A pair of high heels graced her feet, accentuating her already imposing stature.

The second woman was the opposite of the first in almost every way. She was short, barely taller than Wallflower herself, but with flawless golden skin- perfectly accented by a halo of coppery curls and sharp, wine colored eyes. A dress of red velvet hugger her body like a second skin, its slit skirt and sweeping neckline tantalizing the imagination with enticing peeks at her shapely legs and modest cleavage. Unlike her companion, she went shoeless, perfectly content to let her bare feet sink into the plush carpet.

Wallflower’s eyes widened, and her breath caught in her throat as she recognized the second woman. “Y-y-you!” She pointed a shaky finger at her, “You’re Adagio Dazzle!”

The two women may have been physical opposites, but their predatory smirks and sharp eyes betrayed a shared intelligence, along with a thread of vicious cruelty.

“Oh?” the shorter of the two asked teasingly, “Have we met?”

“Yes!” Wallflower cried. “At Canterlot High! Sunset Shimmer defeated you at the Battle of the Bands!”

Adagio’s smirk grew into a grin. “Oh, are you a friend of Miss Shimmer?” She turned to the taller woman. “Chryssie, you get me the best presents.”

The other woman chuckled. “Only the best for you, darling.” She turned back to Wallflower, giving her a critical onceover. “Though I admit, this is a happy accident.”

Wallflower couldn’t move, frozen in fear as she stared at the women, wide-eyed.

Adagio studied her for a moment, the turned to the other with a sigh. “I think we broke her already. And I was so looking forward to enjoying her.”

The taller woman squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. “Not to worry, darling. I’ll have a word with her. If she changes her mind, well, I’m sure we can find someone else.”

Wallflower breathed quickly, on the verge of hyperventilating as she realized she was trapped in a strange house with the monster who tried to destroy her school. Her eyes cast around, looking for some escape, when a hand clasped her shoulder.

She screamed.

“No, shh, shh, don’t scream,” the taller woman chided. “Steady, deep breaths. It wouldn’t do for you to faint just yet.” Her voice was firm, commanding, yet faintly reassuring, and Wallflower was stunned to find herself calming in her presence as she looked into those deep emerald eyes.

“If this is too much for you,” the woman continued, “I will call you a cab and have my butler show you out. I was not aware that you were an… acquaintance of my lover.”

Wallflower took a deep breath, swallowing her panic. “Y-you’re Miss Chrysalis, right?”

The woman nodded. “I am.”

Wallflower straightened, steadying herself against the back of the couch. She had to pull through. She needed the money too much to refuse. “T-thank you, but I- I think I’ll be fine. I was just surprised.” She chewed her lip, casting her eyes to the floor. “I… I really need the money.”

Chrysalis studied her features for several long seconds, before nodding. “Excellent. I was not looking forward to postponing our anniversary again.” She smirked, turning to Adagio. “Well then, love? She is my gift to you. Would you do the honors of unwrapping her?”

Adagio stepped forward, licking her lips as her eyes roved over Wallflower’s trembling body. She moved deliberately, swaying her hips with every step. Wallflower’s heart pounded as she flashed back to that day in the cafeteria, when Adagio and her sisters had taken their school by song. She remembered the excitement she felt, the strange need for her approval, as Adagio stepped around her and she instinctively turned to follow.

“Stop!”

Chrysalis’ sharp command cracked across her mind like a whip, her gaze snapping back to the taller woman. She stepped forward, fixing Wallflower in place under the power of her glare. “Do not move unless ordered, slave.” Wallflower’s breath hitched, and she nodded desperately. 

Adagio chuckled approvingly. Wallflower shuddered as slender fingers ran down her back. “Wherever did you find this delicious morsel, Chryssie?”

“The internet is a powerful resource, my love,” Chrysalis said, and even Wallflower couldn’t miss the affection lacing the barb. “It’s a pity you’re so old fashioned, or you would know what it can do.”

Adagio scoffed, circling back to Wallflower’s front, brushing her cheek with her palm. Wallflower stood stock still, not daring to move even as Adagio hooked her finger into the collar of her sweater, pulling it out to steal a blatant glance at her bare chest. “Ooh, you’re a naughty one,” she purred approvingly. Wallflower looked away as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. It wasn’t like she was some kind of pervert! She was just following instructions! 

Adagio released the fabric, and Wallflower felt a strange melancholy as the sweater fell back against her chest. It wasn’t that she liked the way Adagio looked at her, but… it was nice to know someone appreciated her body. Even if it was nothing special. Past aside, Adagio was practically a goddess! She was… married? Engaged? Sleeping with Chrysalis, who could have been a supermodel and probably had an army of personal trainers and dieticians to help her keep in shape.

And yet, they were looking at Wallflower. 

“Pharynx!”

Chrysalis’ sharp order snapped Wallflower out of her introspection. The butler from before stepped into the room, bowing his head slightly in acknowledgement of the taller woman. “I’m here, Mistress.”

“We are ready,” Chrysalis said. “Fetch my camera.”

He replied with a sharp nod. “Right away, Mistress.”

“C-camera?” Wallflower asked nervously as the butler left. “You never said anything about a camera!”

“It’s for security,” Chrysalis explained, waving away her concern. “This way, everything stays on the up and up. We have proof that everything is clean and consensual, and you have assurance of our accountability.”

“And the tapes are so fun to watch,” Adagio chimed in lecherously. “You’ll get your own copy, of course.”

“Oh, uh… t-thanks?” Wallflower replied hesitantly. Pharynx soon returned, presenting the camera bag to Chrysalis with a bow. 

“Thank you Pharynx, you may go,” Chrysalis said dismissively as she took the bag. He left with a bow, shutting the door behind him. Wallflower looked on nervously as Chrysalis locked it behind him, pocketing the key. “Well then,” she said, turning back to Wallflower with a smirk. “Shall we get started?”

Wallflower’s short, nervous nod was apparently enough to satisfy her.

“Excellent,” she said as she removed the camera and flicked it on. Wallflower felt a flicker of nervous excitement as the lense focused at her, the little red light drawing her attention like the lure of a deep sea predator. She felt Adagio move behind her, placing her hands delicately across her shoulders. “Now,” Chrysalis said, returning her attention to Wallflower, “Why don’t you tell us your name and what you’re doing here tonight?”

Wallflower swallowed anxiously, giving the camera a tiny, self-conscious wave. “I’m Wallflower. Uh, Wallflower Blush. A-and I’m here to…” she closed her eyes, a wave of apprehension washed over her and she shivered. “I’m here to be your plaything!”

Adagio leaned in, earning a startled squeak as she breathed in her ear. “And what will we be doing to you tonight?”

Wallflower’s breath quickened, and she kept her eyes shut tight. “W-whatever you want!” she gasped. “T-tie me up, spank me, h-hurt my, my pussy!” She collapsed, falling back against Adagio. Her legs felt like jelly, and she was strangely warm. She looked up into Adagio’s eyes, transfixed. “S-strip me naked, humiliate me. Anything.” 

Her heart fluttered in her chest, from fear or excitement she couldn’t say. It was embarrassing, but she had to do this! She needed the money. That- that was the only reason!

The sound of Chrysalis pointedly clearing her throat brought her back to reality. “And,” the older woman said deliberately, “What are we not going to do?”

Wallflower stared at her for a moment, then looked away, trying to remember. “N-nothing that’ll leave a permanent mark. And no hitting my face.”

“Very good,” Chrysalis said, nodding curtly. “And in exchange, you will be paid to the amount of one thousand dollars, as we arranged. You may use the red-yellow-green system as we discussed, but if you give up before we are through you will only earn part of the money. If you impress us, however, you may earn a bonus for your performance.”

“O-oh? Oh!” Wallflower’s eyes widened eagerly. “Yes ma’am!”

“Good,” Chrysalis purred, the sound sending a shock coursing through Wallflower’s body. 

“Enough teasing, Chryssie,” Adagio grumbled. She drew her hands down Wallflower’s arms. Her voice turned to a low, sultry growl. “I’m ready to open my present now.”

Chrysalis chuckled, switching off the camera and returning it to the bag. “Ever the impatient one, my darling.” She strode forward, drawing a finger up under Wallflower’s chin, drawing her hazel eyes up to meet her own. “The night is young, and we have so much in store for you.” She circled around, joining Adagio behind Wallflower’s back. 

Wallflower gasped as strong, slender hands grasped her arms, pulling them behind her back. “Clasp your hands,” Chrysalis ordered, and she obeyed, lining her fingers together in a tight, nervous knot.

“I like her,” Adagio whispered huskily. “So… obedient.”

Wallflower swallowed, her throat feeling suddenly very dry. “I- I’ll do whatever you want, ma’am.”

Adagio purred, pulling aside the loose collar of her sweater to nip at her bare shoulder. Firm hands clasped her wrists, holding them together, as Chrysalis trailed her fingernails up Wallflower’s thigh, teasingly exploring the bottom edge of her skirt. 

“You’re so pliable,” she said huskily, brushing the insides of Wallflower’s legs. “Let’s see if you followed my instructions. Her fingers continued upward, brushing over her bare, naked sex. Chrysalis chuckled. “Perfect, not even a trace of stubble.” Wallflower gasped as her fingertip slipped between her lips. “Mmm, tight, and already so wet.” She chuckled.

“S-sorry ma’am,” Wallflower whimpered. Was she supposed to be enjoying this? It was embarrassing, but it felt good! They were rough, firm, but their touches created a warmth deep inside her that she couldn’t ignore. Without realizing it, she found herself rolling her hips, trying to grind herself against Chrysalis’ hand. 

“So eager,” Adagio purred, gently biting the side of her neck. Wallflower tilted her head reflexively, letting out a quiet whine as she unconsciously presented her flesh to Adagio’s teeth. She shivered as the woman’s warm tongue tasted her skin.

Meanwhile, Chrysalis’ cool fingers continued to explore her body, slipping up under the hem of her sweater to caress her belly. Wallflower shuddered as Chrysalis’ firm digits pressed into her soft flesh, restricting her breathing as she instinctively drew in her stomach. 

“N-no,” Wallflower squeaked, struggling against the hand grasping her wrists. “Not there, it tickles.”

Chrysalis chuckled, snatching the hem of her sweater and jerking it upward to bare her breasts and stomach. Her hand mashed down on Wallflower’s breast, sharp nails digging into the sensitive mound. 

“Ah!” Wallflower jerked, struggling futilely against the older women’s grip. 

“Oh, so she does have some fight in her,” Adagio hummed approvingly. She grabbed the other breast, kneading it cruelly. “I think I’m going to enjoy her,” she chuckled as Wallflower slumped back against her, breathing heavily. 

“Are you excited, slave?” Chrysalis asked, tweaking her stiff, greenish nipple between her fingers. “Are you ready to accept your suffering? For us to do what we will with your body?”

Wallflower gasped, nodding breathlessly.

“Say it,” Chrysalis hissed. “Beg. Ask us to do whatever we want with you.”

“P-please,” Wallflower panted, bleary eyes staring straight ahead. “Do- do whatever you want to me.”

“Ask Mistress Adagio to strike your pussy.”

“W-what?” Wallflower whimpered.

“Do it!” Chrysalis ordered, twisting her nipple harshly.

Wallflower screamed. “Ah! I’m sorry! P-please, Mistress Adagio! Hit- hit my pussy!”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Adagio growled lustily. “Spread your legs for me, my slave.”

Wallflower swallowed thickly, screwing her eyes shut as she obediently shifted her legs apart. Adagio’s hot fingers trailed down her body, caressing her stomach before pinching the hem of her skirt, pulling it up to tuck it into the waistband. “We wouldn’t want the fabric getting in the way, would we?” she chuckled. Wallflower nodded mutely, shaking anxiously as moved her feet just a little farther, bracing herself as she pushed her hips farther to present a better angle.

“Good girl,” Adagio purred, gently stroking Wallflower’s thigh. “Have you done this before?” Wallflower shook her head, her heart pounding as Adagio’s probing fingers continued to travel upward. 

Adagio hummed her approval. “You’re a natural then. The perfect little slave for me to play with.” She stroked her fingers over Wallflower’s sex, pressing her palm into her hairless mons. Wallflower groaned, rolling her hips with Adagio’s ministrations as the warmth in her body continued to grow. 

Adagio’s hand was gone without warning, only to return a moment later with a resounding smack! Wallflower screamed, knees collapsing as Adagio continued to stroke her throbbing cunt. 

_“Ah! It hurts, it hurts!”_

The women laughed cruelly. “She’s so vocal,” Chrysalis said with an appreciative hum. 

“Just what I like,” Adagio returned huskily. She pulled back her fingers, wet with Wallflower’s fluids. “Hmm, she’s so wet, and we’ve barely done anything to her.” 

Wallflower breathed heavily as Adagio wiped her hand on her sweater. The hands released her, leaving her to stand on her own on shaky, unsteady legs. “Stand up, slave.” Chrysalis ordered crisply. “Know your place. You ought to be naked and kneeling before your betters.”

Wallflower nodded weakly, bracing herself against the couch as she tried to regain her balance. Keeping one hand on the couch, she reached for her waistband and worked the buttons with clumsy fingers, fumbling for a moment before the skirt finally dropped to the floor. Then she kicked off her shoes, followed by her socks. Her hands moved to the hem of her sweater, but she froze, unable to bring herself to continue. 

“What’s the problem?” Chrysalis asked impatiently.

Wallflower swallowed shakily. “I- I’m nervous,” she admitted.

“Oh?” Adagio chuckled darkly. “Do you think we won’t want you?”

Wallflower shuddered, an icy lance piercing her heart. She hung her head, nodding dejectedly. “I’m- I’m really nothing special.”

Chrysalis sniffed indignantly. “You think I have bad taste, is that it?”

Wallflower gasped, eyes widening in fear as she waved her hands in protest. “N-no, that’s not what I meant at all!”

Adagio laughed, a dangerous laugh that still, somehow, carried a hint of warmth. “Please, Chryssie is offering you good money to be here tonight, and I’m wet just thinking of all the horrible things I want to do to you.” Her voice hardened, and she fixed Wallflower with an iron glare. “You aren’t getting out of this because of a few nerves. Now strip.”

Wallflower jolted, a galvanizing thrill traveling up her spine. “Y-yes ma’am! I mean Mistress!” Her anxiety transformed into a kind of nervous energy as she gripped the hem of her sweater with both hands, pulling it up and over her head. She squeaked in surprise as, in her haste, the thick sweater got tangled up around her arms, leaving them trapped above her head.

“What now?” Chrysalis groaned impatiently.

“I… I’m stuck, ma’am,” Wallflower admitted shamefully, her cheeks heating in embarrassment. Naked, blinded, stuck in a humiliating position… It was sixth grade all over again.

“H-help,” she whimpered.

“Oh, she is _adorable_ ,” Adagio purred evilly. Wallflower gasped as warm fingers sank into her breasts. 

“T-thank you?” Wallflower stuttered uncertainly, squirming uneasily as Adagio continued to massage her chest. “Could- could you please- _aie!_ ” She yelped as sharp nails dug into her nipples. “Ah! Mis- Mistress!” she cried, blindly fighting against her sweater as she tried to escape the woman’s sadistic grip.

Chrysalis’ icy chuckle reached her ears, and she froze in terror as her cold fingers brushed her bare ribs. The hands trailed upward, making her shudder as they brushed her armpits, before gripping the sweater and sliding it off easily. She whimpered as the fabric was lifted away, her gaze falling to Adagio’s cruel ruby eyes. The woman smirked, tweaking her nipples harshly, and it was all she could do to clench her fists and keep herself from reaching up to push her away. This was what she had signed up for- she had no right to fight it.

“Very good,” she purred approvingly. She tugged on Wallflower’s nipples, forcing her to her knees. “Good, kneel like a proper slave.”

“Y-yes, Mistress,” Wallflower sniffed, closing her eyes as a tear threatened to spill down her cheek. She was completely exposed, her pale green skin on display for the women who bought her. Her darker hair fell behind her back in a tangled mess, and a faint pink blush covered her cheeks and her freckled chest. 

Chrysalis’ hand settled on her head, gently brushing back her hair. Wallflower tilted her head, leaning into her ministrations without a thought. “Yes,” the woman chuckled. “You’re our perfect little plaything, aren’t you?” Wallflower nodded. Chrysalis stroked her head once more. “Adagio, darling? Won’t you be a dear and grab the camera? It’s time to show our plaything her place.” 

“Of course, Chryssie.” Adagio chuckled. “I’m so anxious to see what you have in store for me.”

Chrysalis chuckled, grabbing Wallflower’s arm and carefully guiding her to her feet. “Oh, I think you’ll appreciate the arrangement I’ve prepared. Come!” she ordered, pulling Wallflower after her. 

“Stand here,” Chrysalis said once they reached the curtain. Wallflower nodded obediently, absently rubbing her abused nipples as she stared up at the imposing wall of black fabric. Chrysalis stepped over to a panel on the wall, and with the press of a switch the massive screen parted before her.

Wallflower reeled, stumbling back as she took in the room beyond. The cozy carpet ended, replaced by bare concrete, polished and stained black. The walls were utilitarian cement blocks, sealed in a dark grey, and covered in racks and hooks bearing a multitude of strange tools and devices. She recognized a few, things she’d seen on the internet or in porn but never in real life.

But it was the arrangement in the center that stole her attention, displayed under a single hanging bulb. A short wooden platform, about ankle height, and maybe five feet on each edge, with metal poles near each corner. A pair of horizontal pipes were locked in place between the poles, one on either side at knee and chest height, respectively. Wallflower swallowed nervously, mind spinning with anxiety at what Chrysalis might have planned.

Adagio’s fingers brushed her shoulder as she swept past her from behind. The older woman smirked at her before setting the camera bag on the floor and withdrawing a sturdy tripod. 

“Come, Wallflower,” Chrysalis ordered, guiding her toward the device, a cold hand on her naked back. Wallflower obeyed, leading the way on shaky legs until she was directly in front of the device. She glanced back at Chrysalis questioningly.

“Ma’am?”

“Kneel,” Chrysalis said, directing her onto the platform. A gentle but insistent hand on her shoulder forced her to her knees, near the very end of the wooden slab, the back of her head resting against the higher of the horizontal bars. “One moment, I need to make a slight adjustment.” 

Wallflower nodded, doing her best to remain stock still as Chrysalis produced a small tool from her pocket and twisted a screw at the end, lowering the pole until it settled comfortably in the curve of her neck. “Don’t move,” Chrysalis said sternly, her heels clacking against the floor as she made her way to the wall behind her.

In front of Wallflower, Adagio had finished with the tripod, setting up the camera to get the best possible view of Wallflower’s suffering. She grinned as the little red light came on. “Smile, little slave. It’s more fun that way.”

“Patience, Adagio,” Chrysalis chided as she returned, holding a trio of items Wallflower couldn’t identify. “I’m almost ready.” She turned back to Wallflower. “Grab the bar.”

Wallflower complied, reaching back to grab the crosspiece on either side of her head. Chrysalis patted her cheek approvingly, before brushing back her hair to rest over the bar behind her. Then she grabbed the largest of the three items, fixing the curved device around her neck to the pipe behind her. Wallflower gasped as she recognized her intent. It was an improvised pillory. She shifted in place as she realized her freedom would soon be robbed from her completely.

“Good,” Chrysalis purred, “very good.” She grabbed Wallflower’s arm next, pulling the bar from her grip before setting her wrist against it and securing it with a smaller version of the ring around her neck, repeating the process with the other arm a moment later.

Wallflower squirmed in place, realizing that she was well and truly trapped. The collar of the pillory fit securely around her throat, not enough to choke her, but more than sufficient to prevent her escape. The cuffs on her wrists fixed her hands behind her head, forcing her to display her chest for the camera. 

“Are you done, Chryssie?” Adagio asked, all but gliding toward the platform where Wallflower was restrained. She licked her lips, fixing her with a hungry look. “I’d like to play with my toy.”

“Mistress- ah!” Wallflower squeaked as Chrysalis’ hand snaked across her belly, the older woman’s chest pressing against her back as she knelt behind her. Iron fingers grasped her hair, forcing her head back to lock her gaze with the radiant siren. 

“Well, plaything?” Chrysalis whispered huskily, making Wallflower flinch as her breath tickled her ear. “Are you ready?”

Wallflower forced herself to nod, her stomach twisting itself into knots in her gut. “Y-yes, ma’am.”

“What do you say to your Mistress?”

Wallflower shivered in terrified arousal as Adagio pinned her in place with a lecherous grin. She swallowed, throat suddenly as dry and rough as sandpaper. “W-would you like to p-play with me, Mistress?”

Adagio grinned, cupping Wallflower’s chin in her hand as she leaned down to nip the base of her jaw. Wallflower whimpered as her skin was pinched between the older woman’s teeth. “Ah- p-please…”

Adagio chuckled as she pulled away, patting Wallflower’s cheek condescendingly. “Cute,” she said, brushing her thumb over Wallflower’s lips. “Open your mouth.”

Wallflower obeyed, clenching her eyes shut as Adagio entered her mouth, probing inside of her before pinching her tongue between her fingernails. She was stuck as her tongue was pulled out, unable to turn away or even protest. Shivering, she felt a rope of sticky saliva roll down her chin to splash against her breasts. 

Adagio chuckled darkly. “I love cute things. I love twisting them into something pitiful, mewling and begging at my feet.” Her warm hand cupped Wallflower’s breast, her thumb circling the sensitive areola and rolling over the stiff bud of her nipple. She squeezed, driving her manicured nails deep into the soft flesh. “I love making them suffer.”

Wallflower squealed, unable to cry out with her tongue trapped in the siren’s cruel grip. The grip on her hair tightened, preventing her from shaking her head, as Chrysalis’ sharp fingernails dug into her thigh.

Finally, Adagio released her tongue, wiping wet fingers against her cheek. Wallflower gazed up at her captor, her breath coming in short, sharp gasps. “It- it hurts…”

Adagio’s grin grew even wider, the face of a predator about to consume her prey. “I haven’t even gotten started, girl.” Wallflower whimpered as she released her breast, sweeping across the floor to a set of hooks on the opposite wall. Chrysalis released her hair, trailing her fingers down her spine.

“Watch carefully, slave,” she chuckled. “Which implement do you think she’ll choose?”

Wallflower chewed her lip, eyes wandering nervously over the collection of leather implements dangling from the row of hooks, multi-tailed floggers and long, flexible scourges. Adagio’s fingers brushed past them as she walked, before settling on a short, stiff riding crop.

Grinning, she turned back to Wallflower, lifting her chin with the tip of the crop. “This is what I love. That look of fear, anticipating what I have planned for you.” She drew the crop down her neck, between the valley of her breasts, before setting it to rest against her naked cunt. “Look at me,” she said huskily. “Adore me. Worship me.”

“Well, welp?” Chrysalis hissed, running her hands down Wallflower’s sides, “she gave you an order.”

“P-please, Mistress,” Wallflower whimpered, gazing up as the smirking woman with wide eyes. “Please, do whatever you want…”

Adagio’s grin grew even wider. “As you wish,” she said as she pulled back the crop, and Wallflower yelped as it snapped against her thigh. 

Chrysalis laughed. “Oh, she does writhe and squeal so deliciously.” She drew her hands up, cupping Wallflower’s modest bust in her palms. “For you, my darling,” she purred as she presented them to her lover.

Wallflower’s breath hitched as the crop came down atop her breast, sending stinging pain through her chest. “A-aah!” she cried out, twisting in her bindings as the crop struck the other side and Adagio began alternating her swings, striking each at random. 

Adagio laughed, pulling back to strike at her stomach. Wallflower screamed as the crop impacted just below her navel, a wave of numbing pain radiating through her belly. The crop struck again, from the side, and again, as Adagio deftly flicked her wrist, painting her front pink with stinging welts. She drew her hand back, delivering a particularly sharp strike just below her rib cage. 

A shrill, piercing scream filled the room, echoing off the bare walls. Chrysalis chuckled in her ear, grasping her abused tits in a crushing grip. Wallflower panted as her chest throbbed under the woman’s fingers. Blinking, she realized her vision was blurred by tears.

“,i>Please…” she gasped, “ _stop_.”

Chrysalis leaned in, her hands freeing her breasts and traveling down her body. “Are you ready to say your safeword?” Wallflower gasped as Chrysalis’ fingers dug into her sensitive tummy, her fingernails leaving a row of angry red lines. 

“N-no,” Wallflower sniffed, a tear rolling down her cheek. “I- I need the money.”

“Good,” Chrysalis purred, cupping her cheek between her fingers. She forced her head toward the camera, the little red light visible even through her bleary eyes. “Then keep your eyes on the camera, and smile.” Wallflower gasped, jaw trembling as she tried to break her pained grimace.

“You’re not smiling,” Adagio taunted cruelly, lashing the crop across her unprotected nipple. “I’m going to have to punish you for that. Chryssie, make her spread her legs.”

Chrysalis chuckled as her cold fingers wrapped around Wallflower’s thighs. “Anything for you, my darling.” Her fingernails dug into Wallflower’s flesh as her knees were pulled apart, baring her shaven sex for Adagio’s crop.

The siren smirked, sliding the tip of the crop up between her legs. Wallflower whimpered as the shaft slipped between her lips, slowly drawing past her hot flower. “You know what I’m going to do?” Adagio asked, leaning in so close their faces almost touched. 

Wallflower nodded weakly. “You’re going to hit me… down there, aren’t you?”

Adagio chuckled as Chrysalis’ fingernails clawed deeper into her flesh. “Yes, I am. And I’m going to enjoy every. Last. Stroke.” Wallflower whimpered as the shaft pulled away from her lips, screwing her eyes shut in anticipation of what came next. 

But nothing could prepare her for the fiery pain that lashed against her crotch, launching a bolt of electricity through her entire body. Her scream tore at her lungs as she fought her bindings, her knuckles turning white as she drove her own fingernails into her palms. The second was even worse, layering with the first and all but drowning her in a wave of dizzying nausea. Chrysalis whispered something, and they both laughed before a third strike cracked into her sex.

Her lungs and throat burned from the force of her screams as Adagio rained blow after blow against her helpless pussy, mercilessly punishing her most vulnerable spot. The room blurred as she lost count of the strokes. Blearily, she hung her head, fixing her attention on the red glow of the camera as her chest heaved with desperate half breaths. 

“I’m sorry,” she gasped as the world grew dim. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’msorryI’msorry…”

A gentle pressure on her breast slowly drew her out of her fugue. Her pussy was burning with a throbbing, swollen pain, but the beatings had finally stopped. Warm breath teased at her nipple, soft lips brushing over her tortured flesh. 

Adagio’s sultry voice just managed to traverse the clouds inside her head. “Stay with me, little toy.” Something warm and wet flicked over her sensitive bud, and Adagio chuckled at her girlish moan. “I’m not through with you yet.”

Wallflower raised her head, eyelids fluttering weakly. “Mis… tress…”

A cool hand settled lightly on her head. “Drink,” Chrysalis ordered firmly, pressing a bottle to her lips. Wallflower tilted her head back, feebly swallowing a trickle of water. “Slow,” Chrysalis said, pulling the bottle away for a moment. “Too much at once will give you cramps.”

Wallflower laughed, a weak, raspy sound. They had stripped her, humiliated her, chained and beaten her, and yet they were worried about cramps. They were- how did they care for her like this? How did she agree to it? Why didn’t she want them to stop?

Chrysalis’ emerald eyes filled her muddled vision. “Are you still with us, Miss Blush?” Wallflower nodded, her responding croak dying in her throat. “Good,” Chrysalis purred. “Would you like to use the safeword?” 

Wallflower looked at her, lips moving to speak, but she stopped herself, and shook her head grimly. “No…”

Chrysalis grinned, patting her cheek approvingly. “Good girl.”

“Well, Chryssie?” Adagio asked mockingly, “is she still alive?”

“Quite,” Chrysalis nodded, turning to her lover, “and ready to proceed.”

“Perfect,” Adagio said darkly, pulling her hand from behind her back with a flourish. In her palm rested a pair of sturdy black binder clips, about the size of her thumb. She pinched one between her fingers, letting it snap close with a threatening clack. 

“They aren’t very fancy,” she admitted with a chuckle, “but they’re so much more fun than the weak little things they sell online. Especially when they’re brand new.” She reached out, prodding Wallflower’s breast with the cold metal. “Can you guess where they’re going to go?”

Wallflower’s eyes widened in horror, flicking down to her tortured chest. Adagio hummed knowingly. “Yes, that’s exactly right.”

Long, delicate fingers brushed through her hair as Chrysalis breathed in her ear. “Keep your eyes open, Wallflower. I want you to watch her hurt you.” 

She whimpered, raising her eyes to meet Adagio’s cruel, carnivorous gaze. “Watch me, toy,” the siren purred, teasing the edge of the clamp around her nipple. The cold metal roused her abused bud, stiffening it to full sensitivity. Wallflower couldn’t suppress a whimper as she pinched the clip, settling the jaws over the erect nip. “Ready?” she asked, before allowing it to snap shut.

Wallflower tried to scream, but Chrysalis was faster, covering her mouth and transforming it into a muffled cry. Adagio moaned lustily. “Mmh, I love that sound.” Wallflower stared up at her with teary eyes, her head pressed back against Chrysalis’ chest. She trembled as Adagio readied the second clip.

It snapped shut instantly, with no warning or foreplay, as Wallflower screamed into Chrysalis’ palm. Chrysalis chuckled, removing her hand as her scream died off to ragged sobs. 

Adagio groaned hungrily. “Oh, Chryssie. I love you so much.”

“I know, my darling,” Chrysalis said from behind Wallflower, “I know.” She rose to her feet, pulling Adagio into a fierce kiss with Wallflower sandwiched between them. Wallflower bit her lip, tears running down her cheeks and staining the sirens dress as she leaned against her, her weight cruelly pressing the clamps into her breasts.

She shivered in the warmth of their embrace, some lesser part of the whole of their love. Her pain was the spark that fed their affection, but it was not for her. She sniffed, breathing in the scent of sweat and desert flowers as she choked back a sob. 

Finally, all too soon, the moment was over. They stepped apart, leaving Wallflower alone with nothing but the chill of loneliness and throbbing pain.

Chrysalis’ soft purr caught her ear. “Adagio dear, won’t you grab my ropes? I have a few adjustments to make.” Wallflower whimpered, her stomach flipping loops in her belly. She was already totally restrained, what more could they want? Her confusion only grew as Chrysalis retrieved her tool from her pocket, making an adjustment near the end of the bar. 

“Stand up,” Chrysalis ordered sternly. Wallflower shifted, surprised to find some give to her prison as the pipe rotated in place. Grunting, she tried to get her feet under her, hissing as her abs and cunt throbbed in protest.

“Not like that,” Chrysalis corrected as she futilely tried to raise the crosspiece. She stroked her back, cool fingers making Wallflower shiver as her hand settled near the base of her spine. “Bend forward, push your bottom up.” Her other hand settled across Wallflower’s stomach, below the navel as she carefully guided her back until she gained her feet. “Good, now step over the bar.” Wallflower grimaced as Chrysalis forced first one foot, then the other over the short pole behind her. 

Her face grew hot with shame as Chrysalis secured her in the new position. Kneeling was bad enough, but the way the new pose forced her to present her ass was downright humiliating! To make things worse, her ankles were pulled apart, baring her sex to the women behind her and spreading her lips to the kiss of the cool air. 

“How do you feel?” Chrysalis asked. Clinical, but not uncaring.

Wincing, Wallflower tested her bindings. While she had been able to move, the bar itself had stayed put, forcing her back into a strenuous arch that pushed out her ass and chest, her breasts bobbing slightly beneath her as she breathed. “It’s embarrassing. And... really uncomfortable.” 

“Any pain?”

“A little,” Wallflower answered quietly. “My nipples…”

“What about your neck?” she asked, leaning in to inspect the collar. 

“It’s… a little hard to breathe…” 

Chrysalis clicked her tongue disapprovingly. “That’s a problem.” She grabbed her tool, adjusting the angle of the crossbar and loosening the collar. “Better?”

Wallflower nodded, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. “Yes… Thank you.”

Chrysalis smirked. “We wouldn’t want you passing out before we’ve had our fill.”

Her heart fluttered strangely at the words. Chrysalis, Adagio, they were cruel. There was no doubt about that. They hurt her, and enjoyed doing it, but… Her eyes flicked to the camera, its red light strangely reassuring, a solid point to focus on through the pain. They set that up for her. Chrysalis kept checking on her, making sure she was healthy, and even Adagio respected her limits. It felt… nice. To be cared about, to be the center of attention, even if it was like this.

“I’m… I’m ready to continue.”

“Good,” Chrysalis said. Wallflower’s heart wrenched happily at the warmth in the other woman’s tone. “Adagio darling, do you have the ropes?”

“Right here,” she purred. Wallflower jumped. She hadn’t heard her return. Her bare feet were all but silent on the concrete floor. Without warning, strong hands seized her ankles, pulling her legs apart and lashing them to the corner posts with rope. They moved with expert precision, binding her before she could even struggle. 

Adagio chuckled, her warm hand squeezing Wallflower’s defenseless butt. “So compliant,” she breathed huskily, dragging her nails across the sensitive flesh. 

“Good girl,” Chrysalis purred, patting her thigh as she knelt near the base of the device. With a few twists of her tool the crossbar came loose, and she slid it upward past her knees, until it was settled snugly against her thighs. She gasped as Adagio grasped her hips, pulling her back so Chrysalis could position the bar. Whimpering, she realized that the bar robbed her of the last of her freedom, preventing her from even bending her legs or returning to her knees. She shivered as Chrysalis ratcheted it firmly into place. 

A flickering shadow drew her attention to the edge of the room, and her eyes widened nervously as she saw Adagio picking through the various tools and implements lining the walls. She swept past the whips, selecting a long, thin wooden cane before returning to Wallflower’s platform. She passed something off to Chrysalis, then stepped in front of Wallflower. 

“Look here, slave,” she ordered, flicking the end of the cane up under her chin. “Eyes on me.”

“Y-yes, Mistress,” Wallflower whimpered, the position forcing her to crane her neck to meet the woman’s eyes. 

Adagio grinned, that cruel, predatory grin that sent ice slithering down her spine. She reached out, cupping her cheek with a flawless hand. “Do you want to know what I’m going to do next?”

Wallflower froze, chewing her lip before nodding hesitantly. 

Adagio’s grin grew even wider, and she straightened, bending the slender rod between her delicate fingers. “I’m going to spank you. I’m going to take this long, wooden cane, and I’m going to beat your buttocks so hard you’ll beg me to go back to the crop.” She chuckled, rolling the switch between her fingers. “I’ve been doing this a long time. I’m very skilled with it.”

Whimpering, Wallflower couldn’t pull her eyes away from the cane. “O-oh…”

“But you know what else?” Adagio continued with a giggle. Wallflower shook her head, and Adagio’s eyes flashed with sadistic excitement. She leaned in, combing her fingers through Wallflower’s tangled hair.

“I’ve done it so much, hurting you miserable little worms never gets old, but doing it the same way over and over for decades on end… it gets old!” She flicked her wrist, and Wallflower cried out as the tip of the cane twisted the clip on her nipple. Adagio fingered the switch with a chuckle. “That’s why I like little toys like those. They help to spice things up.” She chuckled, dropping to a squat in front of Wallflower so she was at eye level. She turned her hand, the one holding the cane, to reveal a pair of round, metallic weights. 

Wallflower sucked in a sharp breath as Adagio’s hand caressed her chest. “What do you think will happen, when I add these weights?” she asked, earning a yelp from Wallflower as the left clip gave a sudden tug. Adagio chuckled, tapping the swaying weight with a finger. “I’m going to spank you, hard. And when you struggle,” she added the other weight, earning another yelp, “You’ll only cause yourself more pain.”

Tears ran down Wallflower’s face, her breaths coming in short, gasping sobs as the weighted clips pulled cruelly at her tender buds. “No… no… take them off…”

“Oh, we’re not finished yet,” Adagio assured her. “If you think those clamps hurt now, well… just wait until you feel what Chryssie has in mind.”

Wallflower gasped, eyes dilating in fear as a cold finger stroked the full length of her slit. “No, _nonononono_ , anything but that!”

“Oh?” Adagio asked mockingly. “Is this too much for you? Are you going to use your _safeword_?”

Wallflower swallowed, eyes flicking toward the camera. They would let her go if she asked, she just had to say one little word. She sniffed, screwing her eyes shut as tears streamed down her face. She’d come so far already, she couldn’t give in now. Biting her lip, she gave her head a violent shake, and hated herself for it.

Adagio chuckled. “Of course you aren’t.” She grinned, squeezing her cheeks between her fingers as she forced her to meet her eyes. “You like this, don’t you? You adore the attention of your betters, even when we abuse you.”

Fiery pain shot through her body, locking her jaw in a silent scream as cold metal bit into her labia. Her legs spasmed uncontrollably, fighting uselessly against the ropes and metal that held her. The scream shattered into fractured sobs as she choked on her own mucus. Hot tears splashed onto the distant concrete as Chrysalis pinched her other lip, snapping on the second clip without warning or fanfare. Her stomach churned and she wanted to wretch, the weights on her nipples bouncing and bobbing as tremors ran through her body.

Adagio laughed, patting her cheek condescendingly. “Oh, don’t worry, I’m sure the pain will dull eventually. That’s why we had one other thing we’ve been _dying_ to try.” 

Wallflower’s breath caught in her throat as, behind her, Chrysalis’ hands stroked her ass, her thumbs reaching into the cleft between her cheeks. She shook her head desperately, bucking wildly in her restraints, even as the weights tortured her breasts. “No, not there-” she rasped, “Please-”

“Have you ever heard the term ‘figging?’” Adagio asked casually, ignoring her pleas. “You take a ginger root, carve it down to a manageable size, and then insert it into the anus.” Wallflower whimpered as Chrysalis’ thumb probed her tight, taut hole. She clenched her muscles instinctively in an attempt to ward off the invader, but Chrysalis was persistent, rolling her thumbs over the tense sphincter in a practiced massage. 

“Relax,” Adagio ordered sharply. “It’ll only hurt more if you fight it. And not the way I intended.”

Wallflower nodded mutely, sniffling piteously as she took a deep breath, willing her muscles to relax. A squeak escaped her throat as Chrysalis’ finger brushed over a particularly sensitive spot, and she flinched. “S-sorry,” she whimpered, taking another breath and trying to focus on anything else. The pain in her nipples, her future laptop, even the folds of Adagio’s dress, finally her gaze settled on the camera’s light and stayed, allowing her to relax her body enough for Chrysalis to enter.

She gasped at the strange feeling of Chrysalis’ thumb entering her, stretching the hole from a direction it was never meant to be stretched. “She’s ready.” Her lustful purr sent a cold shudder up her spine to seize her heart as her brain confused fear and arousal. Chrysalis chuckled. “And she’s still wet.”

“Perfect,” Adagio hummed. “Hurry up, I want to see if this works.”

“As you wish, my darling.” Wallflower gasped in sudden shock as the root touched her, not near her anus, but between her folds, dragging through her swollen cut at an agonizing pace. She whimpered, gasping for breath as it found her clit, torturously teasing the delicate nub, even as it twisted the clips attached to her labia. Pain and pleasure lashed against her in tandem, a swirling maelstrom in her gut that escaped her throat in a constant, low pitched whine.

“I’m guessing this is your first time,” Adagio chuckled happily. “It wouldn’t do to tear something by rushing in without lube. Not when we took the effort to prepare the ginger root.”

Wallflower’s whine turned to a low, broken whimper as the root pulled away from her sex, only to prod at the entrance of her bum. “Relax,” Adagio reminded firmly, as Chrysalis slowly slid her thumb out, slipping the ginger in in its place. The root was thinner, but longer, sliding in easily and much farther. Wallflower squirmed as the end tickled her insides somewhere they should never be touched. 

“It’s in,” Chrysalis confirmed, smacking her ass. She flinched, clamping down on the root involuntarily. 

“ _Ah!_ ” she screamed as her ass was suddenly alight with a crawling, burning sensation, unlike the feeling of pool water shooting up her nose. It reminded her of the time the girls in her class tricked her into inhaling a spoonful of powdered cinnamon, the tear-inducing pain of a thousand fire ants crawling up her butt. 

Adagio laughed. “Let us know if you feel any discomfort. We’d hate to miss it.”

“Hot, _hot!_ It burns!”

Chrysalis chuckled, smacking her ass and earning another scream as her muscles spasmed around the spiced plug. “It seems more effective when I strike her.”

Adagio’s grin widened as she licked her lips. “She can’t help but clench down on it.” She laughed as she twirled the cane in her fingers. “This is going to be fun.”

Wallflower’s heart pounded, trying to track the women through a haze of bleary eyed delirium. She saw a blur of red as Adagio moved out of her field of vision, and the clacking of heels as Chrysalis grabbed something from the wall. She craned her neck, trying futilely to spot them out of the corners of her eyes, but between the tears and the angle they might as well have been invisible. One of them said something, from right behind her. She squirmed, trying to find the source of the voice, to see who had spoken…

Fire lashed across her ass, a feeling more akin to a knife than a switch cutting her plump flesh. She screamed, a raw, throat tearing cry that filled the room with her anguish. Too soon another blow landed, crossing over the first with a throbbing welt. A third strike cut a stripe across her thighs, driving her forward in the stocks with another scream as the clip slipped off her left nipple, falling to the platform with a thud. She tried to escape, to buck out of her restraints or collapse to the floor in agony, but the bars held firm, remorselessly offering her up to their sadistic whims. 

She screamed, swore, cried for mercy as she all mut choked on her tears and snot. An especially cruel strike landed directly across her pussy, grinding the clamps harshly against her labia. Another followed shortly after, yanking off one of the clips with a snap, and she cried as if the labia itself had been torn off. Harsh laughter pierced the fog of her mind, as blow after blow landed against her tormented cunt, trying to dislodge the other clip. Finally it flew off, clattering to the floor as what felt like a million needles were hammered into her sex.

More strikes cut her ass, then another landed directly across her swollen pussy, driving a spike through her brain as she was reduced to senseless babbling. Fiery pain lanced through her nipple as the last clamp slipped off, loudly smacking into the wood of the platform. 

It was too much- far, far too much. As another strike lashed her thighs, she screamed. The safeword was long gone from her mind. She couldn’t say it even if she wanted to. All she knew was pain, cutting across her body and burning her broken flesh. As blackness seeped in at the edges of her vision, her eyes locked on the camera. Its light beckoned her, red, unblinking, and eternal. Her voice croaked as she struggled to keep her fluttering eyelids open, but it was no use. 

Her eyes closed, and she knew no more.

==O==

Gentle birdsong pulled her from her sleep.

 

Wallflower clenched her eyes as gentle sunlight flowed into the room from the window. Her head was throbbing, and she hurt all over. And she was naked.

She opened her eyes, wincing. The bedroom was unfamiliar, certainly not her own. The elegantly molded walls were painted in a pale, relaxing green, and the furniture had the look of restrained elegance common to well maintained antiques. She was laid out in a luxuriously soft queen sized bed, with cool, smooth silken sheets that matched the walls.

Groaning, she turned her head, finally noticing the silver tray set on the nearest nightstand. A glass and pitcher sat on a silver tray, along with a pair of red pills she recognized as painkillers. Bracing herself, she slowly pulled herself up against the headboard, wincing painfully as the sheets brushed against her swollen nippled and her weight came to rest on her bruised, welted ass. 

With shaky hands she poured herself a glass of icy water, eagerly swallowing the pills and draining the glass before refilling it. Chrysalis’ warning about drinking too much floated across her mind, and she paused, then set the full cup back on the tray. Licking her lips, she look another look around the room from her higher vantage point. She noticed her clothes with some relief, the familiar sweater folded neatly beneath her skirt and socks. All looked freshly laundered.

Returning her attention to the tray, her eyes fell on a simple white envelope, unsealed, and with her name written on it in precise calligraphy. Anxious, she opened it, to find a check made out to her name, for five thousand dollars. Her heart skipped a beat. That was five times what they had agreed! There was also a note, made out in the same elegant handwriting as the envelope. 

_Wallflower Blush,_  
Thank you for your services. My lover and I were very happy with your performance. Pharynx will hire you a cab once you are able to dress. Rest, recover, and enjoy your bonus.  
And if you find yourself in need, you can contact me at the same address you used previously. We would be more than happy to entertain you again.  
~Chrysalis 

Wallflower tucked the note into the envelope with a shaky smile. She had done well, and they had appreciated her effort. It felt… nice. Worth it. She probably wouldn’t be able to sit right for days, and she doubted she would ever forget the pain, but… 

She winced as her hand drifted down without her noticing, brushing against her abused sex. Masturbating would probably have to wait a few days too. She squirmed, strangely turned on by being put off. Yeah, maybe she would offer herself again…

Maybe she would.

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't have to say this, but what Chrysalis and Adagio practice here is NOT good BDSM. They technically follow the rules, but they are clearly looking out for themselves rather than their sub. They are clearly manipulative, and using their power and wealth to coerce Wallflower and take advantage of her desperation and naivete.


End file.
